


motives

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a bold yet anonymous act by you brings oikawa joy on a morbid monday morning with light and fluffy milk bread, intriguing him to who this gracious soul may be. his quest to find who had gifted him with such kindness, namely you, was right under his nose.all it took was was his radiant smile, a bickering best friend and great amount of confidence to show yourself.





	motives

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa tooru, iwaizumi hajime, hanamaki takahiro and matsukawa issei (c) Furudate Haruichi

Oikawa ran towards the school gates with a tired expression, suffering from late nights and just arriving ontime, with the occasional squeal from the female students. Public transport was never nice to him, he'd always be late for catching trains or buses, and Iwaizumi had once commented he took too long to get ready. Mondays were never really his day.

 

Students filled the school courtyard as they arrived, the bright Monday sun waking the students up from their weekend. The bell rang, indicating students to head to their classrooms for the day, walking towards the school building. The hallway was crowded, a sea of students trapping Oikawa as he attempted to reach his locker.

 

Oikawa successfully wormed his way through the students and reached his locker. He opens the locker, finding his indoor shoes only to find...milk bread?

 

He took it out to inspect it, and it looked like the one he'd buy all the time at the local bakery. He assumed that one of his fans had given it to him, but something about this certain milk bread seemed different...strangely enough.

 

Oikawa put back the milk bread back in his bag, a happy smile etched his features. His day just got a whole lot brighter (and tastier).

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Chatter filled the classroom, students gathering around the tables as class had yet to start. You walk in the classroom, watching as giggles erupted the girls as they talked about the latest dirt that surrounded the school before joining them, greeting you.

 

The girls stopped talking as they saw Oikawa walk in, squealing at his handsome appearance, some not taking note of his prescence. He greeted them in his usual manner, a wide grin that radiated sunshine and rainbows, further enhancing his one of a kind looks.

 

You look at Oikawa with a reserved expression, before turning around, cheeks turning a light pink. In the back of your head, you know his smile was not only for you.

 

You turn back around, your eyes following Oikawa's figure as he walks to his desk meeting Iwaizumi, admiring the equally handsome boys. You friend calls you out, snapping you out of your staring, getting slightly embarrassed as they lightly tease you about liking Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with an annoyed expression, though being used to his dumb ways he ignores it completely. He notices Oikawa walking towards his desk, a genuinely happy look on his face that has Iwaizumi wondering.

 

"Morning!" Oikawa greeted Iwaizumi.

 

"Morning..." Iwaizumi replies with a hint of suspicion.

 

"How was your weekend?"

 

"My weekend? I didn't really do much, but-"

 

"That's great and all, but guess what? I found this milk bread in my locker!" Oikawa pulls out the milk bread he found earlier.

 

Iwaizumi calms himself down as he's cut off by Oikawa, refraining himself from bashing his head in. Not even a full sentence in and he was already cut off, and sometimes Iwaizumi wonders how he's still friends with Oikawa.

 

"Milk bread? Who'd want to waste money on you?"

 

"Heh, you're just jealous that no one gives you anything- oof!" Oikawa was cut off by a blow to the stomach as the bread flew out of his hands from impact, landing right in front you.

 

Both of them watched the bread land at your feet and see you pick it up, before you walk towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Uh, is this yours?"

 

_What do you mean "Is this yours?" You're the one who put the bread in his locker! Anyways, just roll with it [Name]._

 

Your question seems to aim towards Oikawa, but he doesn't answer. Iwaizumi answers, "Oh, [Surname]. It's not mine, but Oikawa's."

 

Hearing no response from Oikawa again, Iwaizumi turns around to him and finding that was staring at [Surname], mouth wide open like he's never seen her before. Well...he's never really noticed her enough and now he feels bad. She did look kinda...

 

"Cute..."

 

Your eyes slightly widen, slight pink grows on your cheeks, thinking that you may or may not have heard him wrong, but did he call you cute?

 

Oikawa snaps out of his daze and finds that both you and Iwaizumi look at him with a surprised look. He felt confused, did he do something? All he thought was that you were- oh. He probably said it _out loud_ , guessing from your expressions.

 

You place the bread on Oikawa's table without saying anything, quickly turning back to your where your friends were seated. Oikawa follows your body, seeing the embarrassed expression on your face as you get teased by your friends.

 

"That was embarrassing. Good one Oikawa."

 

"I didn't mean it! It just slipped out! She was just really pretty. What was her name again?"

 

"[Surname] [Name]."

 

"Ooh, pretty name too. Anyways, time to eat this milk bread, I'm starving!"

 

Oikawa reaches for his bread and unwarps the packaging, moving the bread closer to his mouth. He opens his mouth preparing to bite into the succulent, fluffy milk bread before the bell rings, stopping Oikawa from eating.

 

A loud whine escapes Oikawa, attracting weird looks from his classmates, but for those who are used to his antics (Iwaizumi for example) just ignore him. He packs the bread back in its packaging as the teacher arrives to the classroom.

 

A not-so-quiet growl came from his stomach, earning small laughs from his classmates, especially Iwaizumi, who was greatly amused.

 

Oikawa never looked forward to break as much as he did now.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

"Ah! Finally, I'm free!" Oikawa says gleefully as he exits the classroom.

 

"You do know we have another 4 more lessons, right?"

 

"Shh! Let me live my moment."

 

"Whatever." Iwaizumi mutters as he walks ahead of Oikawa, heading towards their spot on the roof.

 

Oikawa shortly returned to Iwaizumi's side, walking to the stairs that led to the rooftops. Arriving at the rooftop, they both settled near the edge, overlooking the school. Oikawa quickly took out his bread, unwrapped it and took a big bite out of the bread.

 

Oikawa makes a noise of delight, savouring the bread's delicate flavour. He doesn't think twice and quickly consumes the bread, but once he does he slowly regrets it and wallows in a short depression. "I wish I had another one with me..."

 

"Just be thankful that person gave the bread to you."

 

"Of course I am! Who knows, maybe it'll be there again?"

 

"Don't get your hopes up."

 

...

 

It seemed that Oikawa was right, finding another piece of milk bread in his locker the next morning. His eyes welled up with tears, silently crying to himself as people glance at him with strange looks as they pass by. He quickly packs his bread in his bag and runs to the classroom to prove Iwaizumi wrong.

 

The door to the classroom slams open and surprises most of the students in the classroom as Oikawa runs towards Iwaizumi.

 

"Iwa-chan what did I tell you? I found milk bread in my locker again!"

 

"I feel bad for the person who gave it to you."

 

"What was that? Sorry Iwa-chan, I didn't hear you. Now, it's time to eat."

 

While Oikawa was happily munching on his bread, you sneak a glance at him, smiling to yourself that he's enjoying the bread. The thought of making him smiling because of you made you happy...not like he knew the bread was from you anyways. Eventually you'd tell him.

 

"You know, you should just tell him that you like him, instead of creepily watching him eat." Hitori chirps from behind you.

 

You flinch as soon as she speaks and you turn around to her with a slightly agitated look. "I'll...get to it soon. It just doesn't feel right if I do it now."

 

"Heh, the ship's about to sail..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, nothing. Keep on ogling your Prince." Hitori says with a smug grin.

 

"I- Do you mind?"

 

While you were conversing- well...bickering with Hitori, Oikawa steals a glance at you two, grinning to himself at how cute you looked. Maybe he should stop beating around the bush and ask you out someday soon.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Over the week you provided Oikawa his bread anonymously, though only buying it a few days of the week because you don't have a job right now and money is one thing you're lacking.

 

Walking across the courtyard with Hitori, you find Oikawa talking with his other third year classmates and feel some sort of confidence rise within you.

 

"That's it. I'm doing it today." you suddenly announce.

 

"Whut?" Hitori says with her mouth full.

 

"Please don't talk with your mouth full."

 

"Sorry, but what are you doing exactly?"

 

"I think I'm going to confess to him."

 

Hitori chokes mid-way through eating her food after you tell her your motive. You panic and pat her back while she coughs violently. You stop patting her back after she calms down from her coughing fit.

 

"Wow [Name], you gotta warn a girl ok? Jeez...but if he does accept, I would actually flip my shit. Watch out for his groupies though, they'd kill you in an instant when they have the chance."

 

"I know that...anyways, I'm planning on telling him after practice."

 

Hitori whistles and looks at you with a proud expression. "You can do it [Name], I believe in you. Good luck!"

 

You sigh nervously, "Thanks, I'll need it."

 

「 ☆ 」

 

_Ok, maybe this was a **bad idea**..._

 

You stand right infront of the gymnasium, staring at the door, regretting your decision. The squeaks of sports shoes against the wooden floor and the sound of volleyballs make you feel intimidated, what if you messed up? You glance down at the bread and start to plan out how you want to... **confess** to Oikawa.

 

Being caught up in your nervousness and your brain busy creating a run-down of your confession, you don't notice the squeaks stopping and steps slowly getting louder and closing in towards the door.

 

The sound of the door opening snaps you out of your daze, surprising you as you physically flinch and look up, hiding the bread behind you. You see Iwaizumi all sweaty from practice, and you could tell that he was not expecting you to be here by the look on his face.

 

"Oh, [Surname]. What brings you here?

 

"I...uh..."

 

You stutter and fail to form your sentence, and Iwaizumi looks at you with a puzzled look. All your words fly out of your brain, leaving you with no answer for him. Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Oikawa jumping on his back.

 

"What's got you caught up Iwa?"

 

Oikawa questions him and looks towards where Iwaizumi was looking at, finding you standing in front of both of them. You had a surprised look, but you were stuck to the floor with your hands behind your back. Oikawa stiffens, noting that you were the cute girl in his class that he should've talked to more.

 

Iwaizumi shakes off Oikawa from his back, looking between both of you, but not getting a reaction from both of you. He walks back into the gym, standing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who watch the both of you with amused grins.

 

"Uh, Oikawa-san..." you break the silence by calling his name and he snaps out of his gaze and answers with a 'huh?".

 

"I brought you this..." you reveal the milk bread that you hid behind your back to show Oikawa and put it in his hands, "I admit that I was the one who put the bread in your locker for the past week or so, and I'd figure that I'd work up my courage and confess now..."

 

"Marry me..." Oikawa mumbles out loud.

 

All is silent after Oikawa unconciously mumbles out those words, his team watching on silently with some in surprise and some (the third years of course) in great amusement.

 

"...O-Oikawa-san?" you blurt out, surprised by his response.

 

Oikawa notices his mistake and widens his eyes and covers his mouth with his hand, embarrassed at his little slip up infront of you.

 

"I-I'm sorry [Surname]! It just slipped out I swear! What is wrong with me? Can't I keep my thoughts to myself? I'm so annoying..." Oikawa rapidly explains and the last parts meant for himself.

 

"You got that last part right." Iwaizumi comments and snickers erupt from the team.

 

"Iwa! Not in front of [Surname]!" Oikawa exclaims as he faces Iwaizumi. He turns around back to you, "I'm sorry for them, but I just wanted to thank you for the bread! You're just like a goddess, only in human form! I can't believe you like me enough to do this for me, I feel blessed-"

 

You cut him off by placing one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand, reaching forward and leaning up towards his face to place a soft kiss on his cheek, effectively stopping him from talking. He freezes after you kiss him, his cheeks visibly slowly turning a soft pink where you kissed him. You pull back to look at Oikawa's face and smile lightly at his now red face as your own cheeks blossom with pink.

 

_I gotta get out of here, **everyone** saw it! Though Oikawa's reaction was worth it..._

 

"I'll...see you around then." you say quietly to Oikawa, before leaving towards the school gates.

 

Oikawa could only stare at your figure that seemed smaller as you headed further away from him. He felt something in his hand, other than the milk bread in his other. He looks down and finds a piece of crinkled paper and unwrapped it and finds your number.

 

Wait... _your number?!_

 

"I got her number! Guys, I did it!" Oikawa exclaimed to his team.

 

"You barely did anything. [Surname] made all the moves unlike your lazy ass." Iwaizumi remarks.

 

"Huh? Oh sorry, I really couldn't hear you this time. Do you mind speaking louder?"

 

"I'm going to **kill you** , come here!" Iwaizumi chases after Oikawa, but he escapes with your bread and number in hand.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

"So, how'd it go?"

 

Hitori asks you as both of you sit in the classroom, her sitting the wrong way facing your table. You look at her with a bashful expression, then look down at the table with no intention of telling her.

 

"Aw c'mon [Name]! Tell me!"

 

"Alright, alright. I gave him my number. Is that enough?"

 

"Enough? More than enough! My ship finally sailed, I can live in peace now."

 

"...How long have you 'shipped' us for, to be exact?"

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you started drawing his name in a heart in all your books back in first year's English class. I wish I took a picture of it. Man that was hilarious."

 

"Wha- You saw? Oh my god...please don't tell anyone."

 

Hitori looks at you with a mischievous gaze and a shit-eating grin. You look at her with a betrayed look, "You couldn't have possibly...who did you even tell?!"

 

"Heh, that's top secret info. I'm planning on telling Oikawa at your wedding ceremony, wouldn't that be cute?"

 

"Hitori!"


End file.
